It Was Worth It
by Beat The Rush
Summary: The new School year has just started at Nightly High School. It it is going to be an eventful one. After nearly breaking his nose for a girl last year he ends up sitting next to her in homeroom. One thing lead to AbigailxSammy.
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU because its does not take place in the Academy. This is a Sammy and Abigail story but other characters take an important role. Thank you for reading and enjoy. I am American so it will be different wording than if i would live in Australia. i did my research on yahoo so i don't get the school system yet so I put it like it is in American. the characters may be OOC.

_You say you love rain, but you open your umbrella_

_You say you love the sun, but you find a shadow spot_

_You say you love the wind, But you close your window_

_This is why I am afraid, You say you that you love me too._

_~ William Shakespeare_

The new school year at Nightly high school was just about to start. Abigail Armstrong sat in the back of her homeroom. She had been their since the warning bell rang 7 minutes ago at 7:22 am. was just about to close the door before a boy ran in. His Blazer unbuttoned and slipping off. His brown hair was messy and he was panting for breath.

He took the seat in front of Abigail which was surprising to her. She was not very liked mostly because of expressing her own opinion about people to their face. She didn't care as long as nothing interfered with her dancing.

There was a time where she wanted to do it professionally but she done it because she felt free, the only time she felt perfect. She loved that feeling. she didn't want to compete for spots and have it taken away from her if she ever made a little mistake or she didn't have the right body. She done it for the freedom and love of it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the bell rang and started to speak. "Welcome students to a new year at Nightly High School and I hope it will be an eventful year for you. You are all Sophomores so you are aware of the rules I hope. So without wasting more time I will start pass out your class schedules. Abigail Armstrong."

I stood up from my seat and went up front to go and collect my schedule. As I was getting it she started calling more names. i took a look at it when I sat back down. The boy in front of me was still waiting for his name to be called. She had classes she was expecting to have.

Period 1 English 366 Lee, Period 2 Algebra 2 274 Green, Period 3 Advance Physiology 565 Sever, perio-. She was distracted when the boy in front got up to collect his schedule. she caught his name too, Sammy Lieberman. Out of character she smiled. last year when a boy has said some rude things to her Sammy had stood up for her which earned him a bloody nose.

When he sat back down he smiled at her and she smiled back. It scared her a bit. She turned her attention back to her schedule. Period 4 P.E Gym Ramirez, Period 5 Free, period 6 Choir 219 Perrie. She was a bit glad that she had a free period right after lunch and P.E before. Sammy turned around and faced here.

He pointed at her schedule. "May I?" He asked. I handed it to him. He study it and his face lit up a bit. "We have periods 1,3,and 4 together." I rolled my eyes. " Great I have to see more of you." I said in a rude tone. He looked a little taken back. That was expected. "Last year you shouldn't had stuck up for me." This time he rolled his eyes. "It was worth it, the bloody nose and all." He reassured me.

"Your a spectacular person Abigail, it was worth it." he told me as the bell rang. A smile came to my lips as the words came out of his mouth. He got up and helped me out of my seat which wasn't needed. We walked to English together I made snarky comments about people to him as we walked. "Ethan Karamakov, a snobby rich kid, thinks he's better than everyone and can have anyone." I told sammy as we walked past a group of Seniors.

When we got to class I saw Tara Webster and her best friend's boyfriend Christian Reed walk into the class. "Sammy." She said as she saw him. I found her annoying, very annoying, and too was one of Sammy's best friends.

I done my fair share of research on people. I see the part of them that no one else sees. I don't care what people think of me but they do. I see the worst in everyone, all I do is put it out their. And they act like they know I'm lying but in reality they know its the truth.

She saw me. "And Hello to you to Abigail." I gave her a fake smile. "Tara" I replied. She took a seat next to Sammy. Christian took the seat behind her and next to me. Like english we sat in the back.

Christian Reed was a delinquent. Was, he has a record but stopped whatever he was doing and started focusing. he was one of the few people that didn't annoy me. He was quiet and did well for himself. With a dead mother and father that disappeared he never craved attention.

"Where's Kat?" Sammy asked Tara. "She has P.E first but she has our lunch." She answered him. He smiled that his friend would have their lunch. Kat Karamakov, Ethans half sister, she was loud, annoying, but she was humble and hated being rich as her parents never gave a damn about her or Ethan.

I rolled my eyes. Sammy turned to me and smiled. I gave a small smile back. English passed by quickly and so did the other morning classes. Sammy made funny remarks about people we didn't know in the hallway. A brunnette was a bubbly air head the didn't know anything and hated her life because her boyfriend dumped once someone made me laugh and for once it was real.

I walked out of the girls locker room after P.E heading to the lunchroom. Sammy came up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders. "So where you off to?" he asked. "Lunch obviously, and don't touch me Lieberman."I told him. He moved his hands from my shoulders. As we walked in the lunchroom the noise got louder.

After getting our lunch we sat down outside. "How do you put that in your body?" I asked him referring to the greasy pizza he was eating. "Because I don't like to put that in my body." He answered referring to my salad. L rolled my eyes at him.

"Where are your friends, last year your group was almost inseparable?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. Sometimes they go off campus." As he said that his phone beeped. He looked at it and put it back in his pocket. "Their asking me if I want to go with them."

"Then go I know you want to." I said with venom. "I rather keep you company and I already ate." He said. "I don't get it. I'm so mean and rude to you but your so nice to me. Why?" I asked him.

"Because your worth getting to know and I like to give everyone chances." He told me with a smile. We got up and threw our trash away. We walked around campus till the bell telling us to get to class. I walked him to his next class because I had free period next.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I done some reading during my free period and choir was like every other class taking about rules and what the goals for the year were. I was putting my books in my locker getting ready to go home. I was about to close it when it shut. "I haven't seen you today Abbi."

"That's because I didn't want to see you Karamakov." I replied while walking away from him. "You can't be serious Abigail. Come on." I took in a breath. "Leave me alone. i'm not very fond of people like you." He looked a bit taken back. I kept walking.

"What was that?" I was a bit startled by his voice. "Nothing important." I told sammy. "Shouldn't you be with you friends?" I asked as we walked outside. "Kat and Christian already got detention, Tara has 6th period free and left home. So yah." He told me as we walked.

We walked in silence till I got to my house. "This is me I'll see you tomorrow." I told him and gave a smile. "Okay." I was about to walk inside before he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and he kissed my cheek. He let go and walked away.

I felt a blush on my cheek as I walked inside. was right this was going to be an eventful year.

**Hope you liked it please review your thoughts! sorry its a bit short. and **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I do not own Dance Academy or any or the characters only the plot. so new chapter i want to hear what you think about it tell me! I need to know! I ill love you forever if you do and give you a cookie!

_Stand up tbyou obstacles and_

_do something about them._

_You will find that they haven't half_

_the strength you think you have._

_~Norman Vincent Peale_

Sammy walked away as fast as he could without looking awkward or scared. He really didn't want to see her reaction mostly because Abigail reacted to thing with 'feelings' involved very badly. He couldn't turn back after that mostly because kissing her cheek took up all the courage he had. He had liked Abigail for a while, since last year to be more accurate.

If Kat or Tara knew they would have his head or do their best to make him hate her. Who could blame them though. For the longest his best friends and Abigail have been at each others head. He really didn't know why. He knew it wasn't because of her mouth, their rivalry was long before she had started to give her opinion on everyone.

He didn't really care if people would disagree about him liking her. All she is, is brutally honest. That didn't really bother him though. He'd fallen for her and he hope one day she will to. Liking her made him feel a bit alive. He honestly didn't know why but he liked it.

He was a couple blocks from Abigail's house and almost to his. He thought about the kiss as he walked, she would probably yell at him tomorrow but he really didn't care. He smiled and wish he would have stayed or saw a glimpse of her face, what her reaction was he wouldn't honestly never know.

He was unlocking the front door of his house when his mother's car pulled up in the driveway. His brother jumped out of the car as Sammy opened up the door. He walked in and felt his brother rush past him. "Ari stop running in the house!" his mother yelled to his younger brother. "Hello Sammy." His mother greeted him as she walked after his brother.

His mother looked at him a bit funny. "What?" he asked. "Why are you so happy. This morning you were dreading going to school. Now you're all giggly like a teenage girl." She told him. "Is their a girl?" His mother asked interested. Sammy stopped in his tracks. His mother could see right through him so their was no point in lying.

"Maybe. I really don't know." He said to her. "Don't worry hun. Its only the first of many days." She told him with a smile and walked away to find his brother. He walked up stairs the his room and sat on his bed. His mother was right. This was only the beginning of a brand new year.

Abigail blush was very obvious when she walked into the house and she prayed that no one was home because she wasn't good at hiding things from her family. Here prayers were answered as she walked into a empty house. She quickly walked up the stairs and shut the door behind her.

She doubted that it meant anything. He was being friendly he wouldn't like her at all. His best friends were the two people she had hated for a while they were always at each others head. She shook the feeling out of her body. Feeling was something she didn't do, it always ended bad, she knew from experience.

She checked the time. It was right before her sister and mother would be home. As if right on cue the car pulled up in the driveway. She heard the front door open. "Abbi were home!" She rolled my eyes at her comment. Footsteps were heard from the staries. Her sister barged into her room without warning.

"Abbi how was your day?" her sister asked jumping on her bed. "Why would that matter to you?" She replied coldly. "Well you are my sister and I want to know." Her sister answered trying to keep a conversation going. "It's none of your business Paige." As she said that her cheeks heated up.

"Ooh, What happened? Is it a boy?" Paige question. "Paige its really none of your business, now get out of my room." She ordered. The young girl in the room rolled her eyes at the older sibling but before leaving spoke up. "He's a lucky boy Abbi." She said grinning than running out of the room before the older girl could chase after her.

Abigail took in a deep breath trying to get the butterfly's out of her stomach. She's never felt like this before, she didn't like it but at the same time it made her glad. Her mother wouldn't allow it though. Her mother never had allowed her to have a boyfriend she's pretty sure nowhere in the near future would she change her mind.

To her mother boy's were a distraction, they would hold her down from her full potential in life. She knew that was a lie. Her mother had been saying that ever since her parents had divorced. Apparently because she married her life was never fully lived. Did she forget she had 2 children, apparently that didn't matter to her.

Sometimes her mother was just too overbearing and Abigail couldn't stand it. Her mother giving her false hope, information, advice, ect. She never trusted her mother with anything or for anything when it came to her personal life. Never told her what was happening, but like she would notice. Her little sister gave her more advice and hope than her mother ever would. She wasn't ashamed to say anything that was true.

Truth was the truth and she was hated by many for saying it. And the truth was she might be getting a liking to Sammy but that wasn't possible 12 hours ago and now it was a choice sitting right in front of her. She decided later she would make the choice she had time to do so she hoped. Thinking about it made a smile appeared on her face one that wasn't fake, or ugly, but a beautiful one in her opinion.

Sammy sat at the dinner table with the rest of his family. His mother, father, brother, and grandparents. His brother gave him a kissy face which he had been doing since he heard the conversation with his mother. Ari and his mother hadn't said anything which he was thankful for, he didn't want his father asking him questions.

"Ari will you stop that immature action." My father ordered Ari. Ari stopped not wanting to get in trouble with his father. "What is the cause of this?" He asked. Ari smiled at me, I knew what he was going to do. The one time he wasn't going to lie was the time I wanted him to.

"Sam-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. My father gave me an angry look, he still didn't take his hand off. Ari licked his hand and least to say sammy was disgusted. "Gross Ari!" He said while moving his hand away. "Sammy likes a girl!" His brother yelled before he could be stopped again. Sammy did the only thing that came to his mine. Push Ari off his chair.

"Sammy!" His mother yelled outraged with his actions. "What he deserved it." He explained with a hateful look. He felt a blush creep up to his kept his head down not wanting Ari to start again. Right now he wished he had long hair to hide it better. "Is this true Sammy?" His father asked. Sammy tensed up not wanting to answer but if he didn't his father would know it was true and he would be in bigger trouble.

"Yah." he said quietly not want to speak up anymore. "Well get rid of those feelings because girls and love are a distraction at your age," his father told him strictly but for once Sammy wasn't going to say quite and listen. "No, I can be happy if I want to, I can like her if I want some things aren't always up to you," he said to his father. he got up from the table leaving his father speechless and left to his room without saying another word.

He felt good that for once he was able to stand up to his father. The smile that was plastered to his face earlier was back for more than one reason and he was excited for the next school day to come. He wouldn't be the quite Sammy that took crap from everyone anymore. He would stand up for himself for now on.

Maybe just maybe he could tell Tara and Kat about his crush on Abigail but that was something that need more courage than standing up to his father. Those girls were his best friend but they were ruthless and just couldn't take somethings. Soon though he told himself, he would tell them soon but not now or anything too close.

A/N: Yah second chapter hoped you liked it! So I have updating issues and some weeks I may update a lot others I may not update i dislike cliffhangers so you won't see many of them if I know I won't update for a while. I love u guys tho don't forget!


End file.
